nnerpfandomcom-20200216-history
Katsuro shows around a Visitor
Katsuro woke from his bed to a bird sitting upon his window sill, his body was stiff and sore still recovering from the fight with the bandit he had that his arm was still wrapped up. In the back of his mind he was ecstatic, finally, he had reached a level like his father where he had unleashed the first part of the sharingan. He walked over to the bird and found yet another low level assignment, he was sick of these, he liked the heat of battle but hated how he kept getting injured. His teamate Akiyo, had been knocked out cold and he got to leave with most of his friends to the Chunnin exams but his injuries did not allow him to leave. His mission was to meet a man near the opening to the town and give him a guided tour. With a huff and a sigh, Katsuro jumped from his bed and got dressed, knowing he might not need his tool belt he strapped it on anyway. He moved through the kitchen, noting that his mother was different today, as he moved along the streets to the main gate. Looking to the main gate through the bussleing people, he seen a man with grey hair, wrinkled features, and a big nose. Katsuro walked up and greeted himself then pointed in the direction they were going to start walking. "This way please" he said courteously knowing if he kept him in good graces there might be a bonus for him. Katsuro would guide the man along the streets and point out shops and houses that he found interesting over the year, they passed the training area and over the bridge to the main center where all the stores were until they reached the hokage building, where katsuro stopped- This is the biggest point of our tour, the kages house. This was the main centre of the village and has been for many years.- His mouth opened wide and he yawned covering it up in front of the man as they continued to walk. Moving up the streets and to the new set of buildings he looked around and said- These are houses for some familys and some run their shops from out of the bottom and as he said that his stomach growled intensely. When the man seen this he said- son, are you hungry?= and Katsuro being one to not take handouts refused, but the man made katsuro bring him to a good restaurant. There the man paid for the barbecue pork they had and some ramen, stuffing his face making himself a bold face liar when he denyed being hungry. The man asked about Katsuro and in the process of stuffing his face, he told him a little about himself, things like his missions, his injuries and even his fathers fate. The man seemed saddened by this and shook his head at the thought of a young man without a father. As they finished their meal he stood and went to put the payment for the tip on the table as he was stopped. The man then placed a nice tip on the table and they continued outside to continue their tour. They walked and stopped by a vendor back twords the center of the village, purchasing a bottle of water for the both of them as the walking in the day this time of year made it hot and dry. As they moved the two of them talked about other things, where the old man had come from and why he was starting a new life. As they walked the day grew warmer and the sun was shining bright, As they walked katsuro mentioned a couple other place, " This here is the flower shop, and that over there is the ninja tools shop, they sell everything i need to complete my missions, even some weird blades I've never really see before. Even a scythe.- He said as the man showed some interest in what they were doing and talking about. As the day rolled on it began getting to the point where they were about to go their separate ways when suddenly a man came out of nowhere and grabbed the old mans wallet. With a small noise of surprise the old man looked to Katsuro and said- Everything i have to start a life here is in that wallet. PLEASE get it back- and without a second thought katsuro jumped onto the nearest roof and took off like a bullet, dust being shot up in his path as his feet brought it up into the air, marking his route for the old man who stayed near katsuros front door. Katsuro began picking up the pace and found out that the wallet snatcher was just a normal trouble maker. By the look of him he wasn't a bandit, no markings, decent clothing, and his hair had been cut not long and scraggy. Katsuro would jump down and land in front of the man as the thief would slide to a stop about 10 feet from him. Katsuro kept his eyes closed and slid a kunai into his hand and held it up in front of his face, saying quietly- If you give back the wallet, i will not hurt you. - The thief yelled at him. - And what are you going to do about it.?- opening his eyes slowly, A bright red pupil was seen and stared into the mans eyes. A tinge of fear filled the man and he flinched knowing what he was. - You don't s..s..scare me..- He said but by then Katsuro had already doubled the surroundings around him so he was standing there with his head down, while inside the illusion he throughout he had beaten down katsuro with one hit. Katsuro simply took the wallet and walked back to the old man, leaving the thief to the other people with him standing there with his head down. Katsuro made it back to the old man who had been sitting on his front steps where their mission would end being there was an inn down the street, handing the man back his wallet he opened it up and pulled out some money and katsuro immeadeatly declined it, the comment about all he had to start a life here made him decide to not accept payment for this mission by him, only by the village. In the end he may not be getting paid but it was for a good man. He bowed his head and walked up to his house and by his mother who was behind her own papers, slinking over to his room he laid down on his bed and closed his eyes, Thinking about what had happened in this day. Filling his head with issues that have yet to be fixed, and wondering how his friends were in the exams when a man came to the door. It was an escort and jounin and he had said that he was able to bring him to the exam grounds, so that way he could watch his team. Katsuro packed his stuff without a word and took off with the small group making their way to the exam grounds.